<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Home by scarletrobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740053">Group Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins'>scarletrobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Billy Russo - Fandom, The Punisher (TV 2017), frank castle - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Russo x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Group Home, Highschool AU, Light Smut, They start off the relationship when they're young, frank castle x reader - Freeform, some cute stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy sometimes forgot he was in a group home. Then one day, a girl comes flying in with colourful clothes and books galore. She changes his life for the better, but not everything good can stay that way. </p><p>Their relationship starts off while they are both still in the group home but she is younger than him. </p><p>Billy Russo might be a bad dude but he's hot, sooooo.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Russo &amp; Reader, Billy Russo/Reader, Frank Castle &amp; Reader, Frank Castle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(y/s/c) - your skin colour <br/>(y/h/c) - your hair colour<br/>(y/e/c) - your eye colour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy sometimes forgot he was in a group home. If he sat in his room by himself, now that Carl had been adopted or if he put his headphones on and sat silently on the couch, he could sometimes forget that he was an orphan. </p><p>When he had ht thirteen, he had realised he would never be adopted. No one wanted a teenager, and even if they did, why would they want him? He wasn't particularly chatty, and he did his own thing most of the time. Billy just barely spoke a few words to the other kids in the home. No, why would any family want him?</p><p>Even when others snuck out sometimes, he wouldn't go with. He'd sneak out alone and do his own thing. He learnt to accept it. He was alone. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was Billy's fifteenth birthday. When he'd woken up that morning, the sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, and he could smell pancakes cooking. He couldn't bare to get his hopes up. Did they remember? Could they finally have remembered his birthday? </p><p>Then he realised something after having frantically sat up in bed. The smell was coming from outside, he had left his window open. Billy let out a sigh and rubbed his face. Why would he get his hopes up? He should know better. They never remembered, why would they suddenly figure it out? </p><p>He pushed off the bed and picked up a shirt from the floor. It was a dark grey and seemed clean enough. Billy brushed his teeth and grabbed his headphones before heading downstairs, quiet as ever. </p><p>He could hear some of the younger kids playing outside right before he shoved his earbuds in and pressed play. Billy grabbed a bowl of cereal and plopped down on the couch, eyes on the blank tv, but mind far away. </p><p>"Hey Billy," same a voice from his left. He turned toward it, and looked to the small boy standing there. <br/>
"Hey Sam," he let out softly, quieting down his music just the slightest. </p><p>It wasn't that Billy didn't talk. He was nice enough to the younger kids, and he always replied when they said 'hi' or asked a question. He just didn't really talk unless he was spoken to first. </p><p>The younger kids loved Billy. He didn't really talk, but when he did, he always made them laugh. </p><p>Sam smiled for a second before running off, no doubt going to join the rest of the kids outside. Billy closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch after depositing his bowl on the coffee table. A small sigh left his lips and he was about to turn up the music when the front door flew open. </p><p>Phil, one of the supervisors, came trundling in holding two suit cases as a girl came in behind him.</p><p>She was only a little younger than Billy, two years younger to be precise. She had (y/s/c) skin and (y/h/c) hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. The tail itself was short, and blew up on the back of her head. Billy could see bright colours peeking out from underneath when she turned her head. Her eyes were wide and (y/e/c), with this glint of something that could only be described as innocence. </p><p>She was dragging along another two suitcases and wore a t-shirt that had the Queen logo on it. Her black jeans had rips at the knees and she wore iridescent purple converse. </p><p>"Billy, this is Y/N, she's our newest addition," Phil smiled at Billy and turned back to the girl. </p><p>Y/N didn't really know how she was feeling. Everything was so new and she didn't know how to process the new sights and sounds. This guy who was sitting on the couch with his headphones in was cute. He stood up, nodded at her, then walked off to god knows where. </p><p>"Billy doesn't talk much," Phil told her softly, before leading her up the stairs Billy had taken only seconds before. </p><p>Phil opened the door to a room at the end of the hall. There on a bed in the corner, lay Billy. His eyes were closed and you could hear the music from his headphones. Y/N suddenly felt shy as she looked at him. He would be her roommate? </p><p>"That's your bed right there," Phil told her, gesturing to the bed parallel to Billy's. Billy still didn't move as Phil dropped her suitcases in front of her bed. "We'll call you guys when it's time for dinner. The bathroom is through that door, and... yeah," Phil clapped his hands together then smiled. "I hope you have a nice time here." </p><p>Y/N nodded at him, watching as left, before softly moving toward the bed. She sat down with a soft sigh and lay back. She closed her eyes and shifted slightly, trying not to think about all events that led up to this moment. If she thought about it too long she'd start crying, and she really didn't want to start crying in front of Billy. </p><p>"Move your stuff," she heard a voice, her eyes opening to see Billy standing by the bathroom door. Her suit cases were piled in front of it and stopped him being able to open the door. <br/>
"Oh, sorry, yeah," she mumbled, getting up and wiping at the tears she now realised had trailed down her cheeks. As she pulled the suitcases away, they fell open and books sprawled over the floor. "Shit," she whispered softly, pulling the cases away and beginning to pile the books back into the cases. </p><p>Billy surveyed the scene for a moment. </p><p>"Did you pack any clothes?" He asked, voice emotionless. <br/>
"They, uh, they said that I wouldn't have space to take my books, so I, um, I left my clothes and packed all my books," she told him, zipping the case shut and moving to shove more books into the next one. </p><p>Billy didn't say anything. He just watched on for a moment before going to the bathroom. When he came back, she was sitting on her bed with a well-worn book opened in her hands. She glanced at him before looking back to the book. He sat on his bed, pulling his headphones from his phone and dropping them both on the nightstand and laying down facing the wall. </p><p>They didn't say anything to each other, just sat together and waited to be called for dinner. A soft silence settled in the air. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sneaking Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy takes Y/N to the mall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N had sat down next to Billy at dinner. She didn't know anyone else and it seemed to be the most logical decision. Billy hadn't said anything when she sat down. He'd just shifted to the side to give her more space, and continued dropping green beans onto his plate. He used to be the only kid that didn't complain about eating green beans, now he wasn't. </p><p>Y/N just took the spoon once he was finished and dolloped some onto her plate. Billy just side-glanced at her before moving his chair to give her some more space. She shot him a small smile, only receiving a stare in return, before he turned back to his plate. </p><p>All the kids were excited to have a new buddy to play with, but Billy quickly realised that she wasn't going to do well under the pressure. She already looked stressed from all the questions the smaller ones were asking and he noticed the tremor in her hands. </p><p>Slowly, softly, and hidden under the table, he brought his hand to lightly brush against hers. She turned to look at him with eyes but he didn't even peek in that direction. Y/N moved her hand and held onto his tight. Billy grasped her hand softly and just held it, not doing anything. </p><p>Great, an anxiety-ridden teenager in the house, what fun, he thought while holding her hand tighter. </p><p>They spent all of dinner like that, hands held under the table as they just barely acknowledged the other's presence. When it was time to get up, they both slowly unlatched and drifted their separate ways. </p><p>Billy headed to their room, picking up one of her books and beginning to read it. Y/N headed to the couch with some of the girls closer to her age as they talked her ear off. It was a tedious affair. It wasn't in her nature to be rude, but it was horrifying being stuck in this flurry of gossip and useless information. </p><p>A long while after, they finally let her go and she was quick to slink back to her room. Phil had ushered everyone to bed by then and knocked on their door. </p><p>Y/N had just walked into their room, and her eyes landed on Billy. He was laying on his bed, eyes trained on the book in his hands and completely lost in the world of The Hunger Games. She refrained from laughing and quickly moved to the bathroom. </p><p>Billy hadn't even realised she had walked in, his mind engrossed in the world of Katniss Everdeen. Then she walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight shirt and short shorts and he had a hard time keeping his eyes from wandering. </p><p>She moved to sit on her bed and grabbed her phone off the side table, scrolling through notifications and replying to friends she won't see for a long while. </p><p>When Billy saw the light in the hallway switch off and heard the small creak of Phil's door closing for the night, he stood up and began to look for his jeans. </p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked softly. <br/>""Get dressed, we're going out," he told her, pulling the black pants from the pile and beginning to pull his shorts off. </p><p>Y/N slipped into a band shirt and a skirt before beginning to pull on her converse. She kept side-glancing Billy and he finished just a second before her. </p><p>He looked at her for a moment before walking to the door. He gestured for her to follow and they slowly snuck out of the house. </p><p>Y/N was questioning her sanity at this point. Why was she sneaking out of the house with a guy she met that same day? Every few steps she felt like turning back, but something within her forced her to follow Billy out the door and some ways down the street. </p><p>Billy didn't know why he was taking her to buy clothes. He didn't know why he hadn't told her that yet, and he also didn't know why she was following him willingly. </p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked after they'd made it to the end of the street. <br/>"I'm taking you to buy clothes," he replied, looking down to the asphalt. <br/>"Why?" She asked softly, her arm brushing against his with every step. <br/>"Because you need clothes," he stated obviously, finally turning to look at her. </p><p>They met eyes again and Y/N got the faintest feeling of breathlessness. She turned away and nodded gently, a soft barely there movement. </p><p>A few moments later, once the quiet had settled on their journey to the centre of town and the mall the thrift store was situated in, Y/N turned her head slightly to look at Billy's shoes. </p><p>"Thanks," she let out softly, hoping he knew the double meaning.<br/>"For what?" He asked, eyes trained ahead and palms beginning to sweat slightly. <br/>"For earlier," she said in the softest voice possible, an almost embarrassment coating her words. </p><p>Billy nodded, not having any words for a reply. He wasn't going to tell her it had helped him in some way. It had returned a small amount of the comfort and warmth that he thought he lost a long time ago. </p><p>Anyone looking out their window at that moment would have though them an odd pair. A tall boy growing into his lanky limbs and a girl with coloured hair walking side by side, barely a word shared between the two. </p><p>"I don't know anything about you, other than your name," Y/N told him once they reached the thrift store. </p><p>They were looking though racks of clothes, the mood having shifted to a much happier one. Billy had talked to her, asked her questions about herself and her books. He new almost everything about her at that point. </p><p>"What do you wanna know?" He asked looking up at her as she moved past some mustard coloured sweaters. </p><p>"I don't know, anything," she replied enthusiastically, a small smile pulling at her lips when she flitted her gaze to him. </p><p>"I'm from New York, I like reading and listen to music all the time. There's nothing else to me," he replied, sounding completely serious. </p><p>"That's not true, there's more to know about you. There's always more to know about everyone. People are like onions, layered." She sounded jokingly philosophical at the end and even coerced a chuckle from deep within Billy. She smiled when she heard the sound, it was new, and she liked it. </p><p>"You seem to have a very... optimistic view of the world," he said, walking over to her side and helping her thumb through some sun dresses. "What about this?" He held up a white dress with a falling daisy pattern. She shook her head and he slipped it back on the rack. </p><p>"It's not necessarily optimistic, it's more," she dragged the 'r,' "an overall positive outlook." Billy raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. </p><p>"That <em>is</em> optimism," he told her deadpanned, noticing the small tint of red on the apples of her cheeks. </p><p>"I'm not optimistic all the time, just on the increasingly rare days when I don't feel like ripping my hair out," she said joyfully, a smirk displayed on her face. </p><p>Billy just snorted, shaking his head and returning his gaze to the rack of sundresses he had become responsible of rifling through. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. School Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy and Y/N go to school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put her in the same year as him even though he's older, but I've seen that happen at a few schools I've gone to so it works :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She grabbed the black skirt with the lemons on it before they went to pay. It had caught her eye earlier, and though Billy had called it quirky, she liked it. They grabbed their bags and walked out, conversation having fizzled into a comfortable silence. </p><p>"You want some ice cream?" Billy asked as they walked out of the store, arms brushing as they walked. <br/>"You're speaking straight to my heart Russo," she joked, looking up at him with those eyes. </p><p>Billy didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way they shined with innocence, or that happy spark that was lit within them. All he knew was that those eyes could convince him into doing anything. He led her to the ice cream store, allowing himself to smile when he saw the excitement on her face. </p><p>"What do you want?" He asked as they stood at the counter. She was reading every flavour even though she knew in the end she'd just choose her usual. <br/>"Chocolate please," she said softly, walking away from him to find a table they could sit at. </p><p>Billy soon joined her at a small table, a large cup of chocolate with two spoons dropping onto the table in front of them. She let out a small squeal, happily digging into the cup as Billy chuckled at her. </p><p>"You are the... uniquest person I have ever met," Billy told her, spooning some ice cream into his mouth as she giggled. <br/>"Thanks... I guess," she smiled, bumping his shoulder with hers as they sat side by side. </p><p>Once they finished their ice cream and felt content with their trip to the mall, they headed back home, stars in their eyes and hearts warm. </p><p>*****</p><p>Billy woke up to the sound of knocking on the door and Phil telling them it was time for school. He looked to his left and realised Y/N was still asleep. Her eyelashes fanned out over her cheeks, shirt pushed up on her stomach and hair all over the place. Billy walked over to her, and in a moment of hazy hypnotism, he reached down and lightly stroked her soft cheek. </p><p>"Wake up," he whispered, bending down and stroking her hair. She mumbled a little before her eyes fluttered open and she saw Billy watching her from above. <br/>"What's going on?" She asked groggily, slowly beginning to sit up. Billy quickly pulled his hand from her hair, hoping she didn't notice. <br/>"Um, we have to get ready for school," Billy told her, moving away from her bed to use the bathroom. </p><p>Y/N walked over to her new pile of clothes, picking out a plain black tank to go with her lemon skirt. </p><p>Billy walked out wearing his black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. She stared at him for a moment before quickly walking into the bathroom, a pink blush settled on her cheeks. </p><p>After she was done with everything, hair pulled into a braid and bright socks on her feet, she walked out of the bathroom. Billy ran his eyes over her outfit before his head as he readied his back pack. </p><p>"What? Why are you shaking your head?" She asked, brow furrowed as she crossed her arms over her abdomen. <br/>"You're really gonna keep that skirt, huh?" He asked sarcastically, an offended expression making its way onto her face. <br/>"Uh, excuse you, this skirt is beautiful, just like I told you last night," she said indignantly, turning away from him with a huff. </p><p>She slipped into her converse, walking out of the room after grabbing an old book bag. </p><p>Billy followed her down to breakfast and grabbed a waffle. </p><p>"Hey Billy, please take Y/N to school with you, take her to admin and give them these papers," Phil gave the plastic pocket to Y/N and waved goodbye to them as Billy led her to the door. <br/>"Do we take the bus or walk?" She asked, skipping along beside him. <br/>"Either, but I think bus is better for today," Billy told her, looking to her with a small smirk. She nodded, standing beside him at the corner. </p><p>The bus pulled up only a few minutes later. They got on, the students giving her a weird look. New girl? New girl with Billy Russo? </p><p>Billy walked to the back of the bus and sat down, making Y/N push past his legs and plop down on the window seat. </p><p>She sighed softly, head falling onto Billy's shoulder as she snuggled into his side. Billy raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, but her eyes were closed and she seemed content. He slowly pulled his arm up, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. She grumbled softly and adjusted her onto his chest, inhaling his scent softly without realising. </p><p>Billy liked this. He liked her warmth pressed against him. He liked the way she felt in his arms. He liked the way she smelt like warm vanilla and how her soft skin felt under the fingertips he ran up and down her arm. It was comforting, warm, something he desperately needed. </p><p>When they finally got off the bus, Billy led her to the office, sitting on a chair while she went and talked to the principal. She got her schedule, told that was taking advanced classes, and left. </p><p>"How are you in my classes?" Billy asked her, brows furrowed as he led her to homeroom. <br/>"Most of my classes are advanced, but I have to take a few standard because I'm gonna graduate with year, not yours." Billy nodded along to her words and led her into his class. </p><p>The teacher introduced her, a dark blush filling her cheeks. She shot Billy a glare as she saw him trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughs. </p><p>"Stop laughing!" She hissed angrily at him, smacking his arms as she sat down. </p><p>Billy let out a small 'ow' and scowled at her, rubbing his arm in the spot she hit him. Y/N gave him a triumphant look and turned to face the front as Billy began to pull out his phone. </p><p>"Here," he offered her one of his earbuds and put the other in, beginning to scroll through his music.</p><p>They spent the rest of the class tucked in the back together, shoulders pressed together as they just enjoyed the atmosphere. That's how they spent most of their classes together, pushed together in the back with an earbud each, listening to all the music they could. Every once in a while Billy would tap her hand and tell her to choose a song. </p><p>They sit side by side, writing notes, making small jokes, living in their own little bubble. </p><p>At lunch they sat together at the back of the cafeteria, talking about classes, the food, anything really. They just wanted to hear each other's voices. Their company had brought something to each other, and now, it was blossoming. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heartfelt Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy and Y/N further their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They became inseparable. If you ever looked for one, you were sure to find them attached at the hip to the other. School was just eight of them listening to music, discovering new music, just anything other than actual school work really. </p><p>At home they stayed in their room, Y/N reading to Billy as they sat on either one of their beds. Billy had taken to having her cuddled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her as he listened to her read out loud to him. </p><p>It was his new craving, her scent filling his nose, her soft kin under his fingertips. He needed her close to him. </p><p>*****</p><p>They had decided to finally go to bed, leaving the completion of their latest novel to tomorrow. </p><p>Billy couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but this sudden bout of insomnia had to have a reason behind it. Then he heard it. The sound was a soft whimper, punctuated by the rustling of sheets. </p><p>Billy sat up and turned to Y/N, watching Y/N thrash in her bed. A soft sob fell from her lips and she sat up straight, sweat making her shirt cling to her and tears on her cheeks shining in the moonlight. Her chest heaved and she frantically looked around. </p><p>"You ok?" Billy asked, her head snapping to him as her body tremors lightly. She tried to nod but burst into sobs as she shook her head. </p><p>Billy clambered out of his bed and carefully sat down behind her, pulling her down to rest with her head on his chest. Her tears wet his shirt but he didn't mind, stroking her hair softly as he listened to her breath slowly even out. </p><p>"I miss my parents," she whispered, pressing her face into the soft skin of his neck. She inhaled quietly, taking comfort in his scent. <br/>"I wish I could miss my parents," he told her the hand stroking her hair never faltering. </p><p>It had been quite s few months since they had been acquainted with each other. She gently pressed a kiss to his neck making Billy close his eyes and swallow. </p><p>It was hard enough falling in love with her everyday. Her kisses travelled up to his jaw and soon she was hovering over him, their lips only a hair's breadth away. </p><p>"I love you," she whispered, their lips brushing lightly with every syllable.</p><p>Billy considered for a moment telling her that they were too young to know what love was, but then he realised that couldn't be true at all considering what he was feeling and how he'd felt most of his life. </p><p>"I love you too," he repeated it again, taking pleasure in the way it made her eyes sparkle. Yes, he'd say it a hundred times over if it made her happy. </p><p>She pressed their lips together, eyes closing as he responded gently, and that's what the kiss was, gentle. Their lips brushed softly, their hands caressed lightly, the only thing heavy was their breaths. They pulled away only to take a few gulps of fresh air before they were back in. </p><p>The night was spent like that. Soft kisses, whispered 'I love you's,' light caresses. They slept on the same bed, his arm thrown over her waist, her arms wrapped around his middle. </p><p>The next morning, when they woke up, she couldn't stop the giddy smile stretching her lips. Right before they'd gone downstairs for breakfast, she had stopped him and pressed her lips to his for a gentle kiss. </p><p>Billy couldn't stop smiling after that. Everyone gave him weird looks, but every time his eyes landed on her, which was every other second, his smile would be renewed. </p><p>They held hands under the table at breakfast, he played with her fingers on the bus, and he would occasionally kiss her knuckles at school causing her cheeks to burn red. If anyone looked at them, they would see two people completely engrossed in one another. </p><p>Their reading at home was now punctuated with small kisses here and there. A peck to the lips, a kiss to the neck that lingered, a soft brush of the lips over one's cheek. They were giddy in love, though they tried their best to hide it from others. </p><p>Billy tried his hardest to make her happy, though he didn't much have to, she was just happy to be near him. They would sneak out at night and Billy would treat her. Sometimes it would be ice cream, other times he'd buy her a cute gift and she'd gush about it all night. </p><p>Y/N would press kisses all over his face and he'd just chuckle, completely encompassed with happiness. He'd kiss her in return and she'd turn red as a strawberry (Billy loved to make her blush). </p><p>At night they would lay together all cuddled up sharing warmth happily. Her face would press into his neck and right before she'd fall asleep she'd press a kiss to his neck and tell him she loved him. </p><p>Billy would bury his face into her hair and bring her impossibly closer. They were truly happy. </p><p>*****</p><p>This went on for another two birthdays, Y/N turning fifteen and Billy seventeen. Through these years never once did they doubt their love for each other. Of course there had been moments of jealousy as both of them grew to become good looking individuals, but they always ended with heated make out sessions behind the school building or on one of their beds. </p><p>They had promised themselves to one another, and here had definitely been some... heated activities, but they would wait for the right time. </p><p>Billy and Y/N never worried about what would happen when he turned eighteen. The thought never crossed either of their minds and the prospect of him moving out as soon as he turned would surely send them crazy if they ever thought about it. </p><p>Y/N turned sixteen and just like that her thoughts were consumed with this prospect. They had three months left. Three months till Billy would leave her behind and start his own life. </p><p>That night, while everyone was downstairs celebrating, even Billy, she'd quietly snuck upstairs to cry. Her eyes were red and raw and she didn't even have the heart to sob. She just lay in the dark, sadness engulfing her as she thought about the day Billy would leave. </p><p>When Billy finally realised she wasn't downstairs with everyone, he went to their room to check on her. The state he found her in made him want to tear out the heart of whoever hurt her. </p><p>"Why are you crying?" He asked her, sitting down on her bed and pulling the pillow from her arms. He lay down where the pillow was and stared into her eyes, but she was just looking through him. <br/>"We have three months," she whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist. <br/>"That's what you're hiding that pretty smile for? Worry?" Billy stroked her cheek softly, looking to her eyes as she closed them. </p><p>More tears spilt and he felt his heart being ripped out. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers for the briefest of moments before pulling away and making her look into his eyes. </p><p>"I guess this is as good a time as any," Billy began, sitting up as her brow furrowed and she followed. "I'm gonna join the military when I leave." </p><p>Y/N sat back, mind whirling as she looked at Billy's face. He was serious about this. </p><p>"Nothing I can say will change your mind, will it?" She finally let out, looking into his eyes as he shook his head with a weary smile. She reached up and kissed him with all her might, hoping he could feel what she felt. <br/>"I'll be with you every second I'm on leave," he told her, pressing his lips to hers once more. <br/>"Mhm," she said against his lips, eyes closed in bliss. <br/>"I love you," he told her as he pulled away, making her look at him to show the true sincerity of his words. <br/>"I love you too," she could only whisper now, body overcome with emotion. </p><p>He wiped her tears away and got her off the bed, helping her straighten her clothes and kissing her hard once more. Then he lead her back downstairs, ready to finally enjoy the party. </p><p>Right after she blew her candles out happily, she was turned around to face Billy. He handed her a small jewelry box and tried not to blush. When she opened the box and saw the necklace with the book pendant, she almost cried again. </p><p>"Because books brought us together," he told her. Then she did cry. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Slowly Drifting Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy turns eighteen and life happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Light smut warning)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wore the necklace everywhere. It was the most important thing she owned and she would never let it out of her sight. </p><p>They spent the next three months just as they did before, wrapped up in their own bubble of love. Then, all of a sudden, the day was upon them. Billy's birthday came on a clear morning, but Y/N's mood was anything but. </p><p>From the second she woke up, she'd been fake smiling at Billy. He was happy to finally turn eighteen and leave his god forsaken history behind. The only thing that brought dread to him was not being around Y/N all the time. He could already feel the separation anxiety coming. </p><p>Billy spent the whole day touching her in some way. Kisses to her neck, cheeks, and lips, holding her hands and hugging her tight. The tension between them rose through the day, heated eye contact, lingering touches. </p><p>Then, after the lights in the hall were shut off, she clambered out of her bed and into his. Billy turned on to his back as she straddled his waist, leaning over his bare chest to press her lips harshly to his. </p><p>Billy flipped them over and pressed her wrists into the mattress. Their breaths got increasingly heavier and she let out a small moan as she ground up into him. Billy groaned against her lips before pulling away. </p><p>"Wait, wait," he breathed out, his chin hitting his chest as he tried to control his breathing. <br/>"I want this," she breathed, "I want this for us, before you leave." She sat up, their chests pressing together as she brought her face close to his. </p><p>Billy kissed her hard as his hands made their way to the hem of her shirt. The kiss became slow and they took their time. Slow caresses, breathy pants and low moans. Growls of her name, gasps of his. Nails down his back and dark marks over her neck and chest. Finger nail marks on her waist and bite marks on his shoulders. </p><p>They spent the night wrapped so tightly around each other, doing things to each other that brought extreme pleasure. Then, as the night finally wore them out, she fell asleep in his arms, 'I love you's' whispered sleepily. </p><p>*****</p><p>She woke up with the sun in her eyes the next morning. Y/N turned only to find the bed empty. She sat up frantically and saw that his things were gone. There was only a crisp white letter on the side table, soon wet with tears. </p><p>It talked of his love for her, how he found it impossible to say goodbye. He told her he'd see her as soon as he could, that the first second he got leave he'd visit her. </p><p>And she believed him. She believed every word he wrote and clutched tight to the necklace. He would come back for her. He promised. </p><p>*****</p><p>Billy did come back. At first. </p><p>Whenever he was on leave, he would come back and visit her. Otherwise, they would text back and forth or, if he was on a tour, she would send him as many letters as she could. When he came to see her, he would tell her about the things he'd seen, the places he'd been. She hung on his every word and gave him all the love her heart had to offer. </p><p>Then, slowly, his visits became fewer. He'd cancel, saying he had to stay longer, or that he had to go to a meeting. He had told her that he'd hopefully make her birthday but he didn't. Y/n had already begun to feel rather lonely and neglected. Then she had become so excited at the thought of seeing him, only to sob into her pillow late at night when he didn't show up. </p><p>She knew this would happen eventually. He'd grow tired of her and try to shuck her like the leaves on corn. </p><p>Then one day she got a text that said "number deactivated" and felt like everything crashed around her. He was truly gone away from her.</p><p>That night she cried silent tears. The next night she bundled up his letters and threw them in the back of the closet. Then she deleted his number and tried her hardest to forget him. </p><p>Even through all the pain and heartache she never took off the necklace. The necklace was much too important to her. She had promised herself she was never going to take it off and she was not going to break that promise. </p><p>*****</p><p>Y/N let out a sigh as she walked down the street, a smile on her face as she thought about the man waiting at home. </p><p>After her eighteenth birthday, she moved out and to a small apartment in Hell's Kitchen. There she began working as a waitress at a diner which was being frequented by none other than Frank Castle. </p><p>She brought him coffee every day and they would talk about what book he was reading. Soon after, Frank asked her out and they'd been together ever since. </p><p>She loved the way he was rough around the edges, his deep voice and rough calloused hands. The way he'd whisper 'I love you's' as he kissed her neck, ran his hands over her sides and hugged her as close as he possibly could. </p><p>Frank loved how soft she was. He loved the soft smile she'd always give him. He loved the way her hands gripped his hair in the throes of pleasure, the way she whispered his name and kissed him and talked to him, and-and-and everything about her. </p><p>Y/N opened the door, grocery bags laden in her arms. </p><p>"Hey baby," she heard a deep voice call, footsteps coming closer as a smile pulled at her lips. <br/>"Hey sweetheart," she told him, waddling over to him and kissing him chastely. "I have great news!" </p><p>Frank smiled at her enthusiasm and took some bags from her hands as they walked to the kitchen. </p><p>"What's up?" He asked, putting the bags down wrapping his arms around her waist. </p><p>She giggled softly and he began kissing her beck, her hands rubbing over his. Frank bit at her neck softly and she gasped softly. </p><p>"Frank!" She squeaked, swatting at his arms. <br/>"What?" He husked into her ear, a shiver running down her spine as he chuckled. <br/>"I got a new job," she told him, turning around and cupping his cheeks. </p><p>Frank smiled widely at her and captured her lips in a loving kiss. </p><p>"That's amazing! I didn't even know you applied." <br/>"I met this dude at a café a few weeks ago and he told me about a new opening. I applied but I didn't wanna tell you in case I didn't get the job. I got the call at the store," she was smiling so widely that Frank couldn't help but kiss her again. <br/>"Where are you working?" He asked as she moved away to begin putting the groceries away. <br/>"It's called Anvil? It's fairly new; I think it started right after you got back from your last tour." </p><p>Frank had stiffened but Y/N was oblivious. She didn't know anything about his new rivalry with Billy, he'd kept her out of it deliberately. Frank knew of her history with Billy. He hadn't told her he knew Billy. it had been hard enough for her to tell him the first time, and she'd cried. Then sometimes he caught her fiddling with her necklace and staring into space and he could just tell that she was thinking about her old life. </p><p>"I'm... so proud of you," he told her, trying to stay positive for her. She smiled widely at him and kissed him again. <br/>"I'm gonna make some of that spicy pasta I made that you really like." </p><p>She began to bustle around the kitchen as Frank stood back and watched her. </p><p>He'd fallen too deep. He loved her too much, and it wouldn't end well, but he couldn't get himself to give her up. He couldn't get himself to leave because he knew she gave him all the love she could. He knew that even after what Billy did to her she was ready to give Frank her heart. </p><p>Frank helped her set the table and kept kissing her hands and cheeks and lips. She kept giggling and telling him to stop but he wouldn't. He told her he loved her laugh and that anyway to make it come out was something he must do. She just blushed and rubbed his hand on the table. </p><p>That night she wore a special set for Frank and he couldn't give her enough pleasure. The next morning she found it hard to get up to go to her new job. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Job, New Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N starts her new job but finds someone unexpected at the office.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N smiled at her reflection as she smoothed down the black pencil skirt she was wearing. </p><p>"You look like a sexy secretary," Frank told her, hands grasping her waist as he met her eyes in the mirror. He bent down and kissed her neck but she began pushing him lightly. <br/>"Not now Frank, I can't have hickeys on my first day," Frank scoffed. <br/>"Too late," he said smugly, pressing his finger into a bruise she had skipped over, then another that she hadn't noticed. <br/>"Frank!" She gasped, her pale pink blouse billowing just slightly. </p><p>Y/N spent the next half hour, concealing hickeys, slipping into a pair of black heels and braiding her hair. As she stared at herself in the mirror once more, her eyes land on the necklace dangling from her neck. She fingered the pendant and got lost in the memories. She thought about the first time she met Billy. </p><p>Frank stood in the door way, two cups of coffee held in his hands as he watched her. She scared him a little when she did that. As if she would get spooked and leave him. </p><p>"Here's some coffee," she turned to look at Frank and smiled an almost forlorn smile. <br/>"Thanks sweetheart," she told him softly, taking a sip and sighing. <br/>"I'm nervous," she whispered, looking up into Frank's eyes. Frank took the mug from her and set it on the table. <br/>"You are the most capable person I know. You wouldn't have gotten this job if you didn't truly deserve it." Frank kissed her lightly before draining his mug of bitter black coffee. She did the same, though her coffee had milk and sugar, before slipping her bag over her shoulder and kissing Frank goodbye. </p><p>Y/N took the metro to work, glad it was only a little late today. Her nerves were already running wild and she kept pinching her wrist to ground herself, an old habit. </p><p>Y/N took a deep breath as she stared at the doors to the building. She could do this. New people, new friends, and Frank believed in her. Yeah, she could do this. </p><p>Y/N pulled at her blazer lightly and walked in, smiling at the receptionist and taking the elevator to her floor. </p><p>"Hi, you must be Y/N, I'm your new boss," she smiled at the tall man in front o her. <br/>"Nice to meet you Tom," she replied, looking around and letting out a quiet sigh. <br/>"So your desk is here in the office, great view outside and into the halls," Tom lead her to an office that was far better than she thought it would be. "Your first task is already on your desk, I'm down the hall if you need me." </p><p>Y/N nodded and sat down, waving to Tom as he walked away, her eyes following him through the glass walls of her office. </p><p>*****</p><p>Y/N worked diligently through the morning, her eyes not leaving her computer till well after lunch time had begun. Then, she finally took a break and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes flitted up at just the right time and she watched a man walk down the hall. He stopped by a few offices and she heard a few laughs through the closed door. As he got closer, she stared at his face and something in her mind clicked. Oh no. Oh no no no. She knew that face. She'd know those eyes anywhere. </p><p>Y/N felt her heart pound erratically in her chest. Her palms sweat and she felt like she was going to faint. How- why- what?! No! Why? </p><p>Y/N pressed a hand to her forehead and averted her gaze. What in the world was Billy doing here? </p><p>She tried to calm her breathing as memories, tears, and bile rose up all at once. Y/N shut her eyes and took three deep breaths. It was fine, everything was absolutely fine. If he did work here, she could always pretend that she didn't remember him (it had been quite a few years) but then again that would mean not bursting into tears if she was standing in front of him, and that seemed kind of impossible right now. </p><p>Y/N turned to her phone and dialled the number of the one person who could make her feel better. </p><p>Billy smiled at a few of his coworkers. Gosh, was it possible to not care about people this much? He leaned against the door jamb of Tom's office, saying hi to the one person who he slightly enjoyed the company of. Billy looked up to the hallway and the glass office that had been empty for a while now. Then he noticed the woman sitting in there, phone pressed to her ear as she smiled softly. </p><p>Billy stared at her for a moment before his heart rate shot up crazily. </p><p>"Hey Tom," he began, throat dry as he licked his dry lips. "Who's the new girl?" <br/>"Oh yeah, that's Y/N Y/L/N, hired her last week, best applicant we got." Tom smiled slightly and turned to look where Billy was staring. <br/>"Y/N Y/L/N?" Billy asked, not believing that it was her. It was his Y/N, though he expected she wasn't his anymore. <br/>"Yeah, you know her?" Tom asked, eyebrow raised as he looked at Billy. <br/>"Mm," Billy answered vaguely, thoughts lost as he walked away from Tom's office. </p><p>"Hey baby girl," answered a deep voice as the phone finally stopped ringing. <br/>"Hey sweetheart," she replied, her shaky breath echoing down the phone. <br/>"What's wrong? He asked, sitting up on the couch and pressing his phone harder against his ear. <br/>"Frank, I don't think i can do this," she whispered frantically, trying not to cry though she did feel calmer having heard his voice. <br/>"Come on sweetheart, it's only day one," Frank tried to reason, running a hand through his hair. <br/>"Frank, I think Billy works here," she said, looking up just slightly to see Billy turned in her direction. They didn't make eye contact but she could tell he was staring right at her. <br/>"Y/N, I- uh, I knew that he worked there," Frank told her nervously, closing his eyes as he sighed. <br/>"What?" She asked breathily, a pang of betrayal ripping through her heart. <br/>"There's- there's a lot that you don't know about me, Y/N. Just please, let me explain everything when you get home," Frank was almost pleading and Y/N didn't know what to think. </p><p>One the one hand, she was so confused about what he was talking about, and Billy's presence wasn't helping. On the other, she felt absolutely betrayed. What hadn't he shared with her, and why? He knew everything about her, back to front. Why didn't he tell her about himself? </p><p>"I-I'm so confused Frank. You're springing all this on me all of a sudden and I-I don't know how to feel. I feel betrayed Frank. What do I not know about you? Why haven't you told me? I don't even know if I wanna come home tonight." She let out a deep sigh, rubbing her brow as she tried not to cry. <br/>"Sweetheart, come on," Frank replied, leaning to the edge of his seat. <br/>"I-I've gotta go," she shut off the phone as he called her name into the receiver.  </p><p>Y/N threw her phone onto the desk and let out a scream between her teeth. "Why?" She whispered, letting a few tears drop as she let her head fall against the desk. Y/N wiped her tears and looked up. </p><p>Oh no, Billy was walking toward her office. Y/N got up in a hurry, grabbing her bag and slipping it onto her shoulder as she walked out. </p><p>"Hey," she heard his voice, but she ignored him, trying to get to the bathroom as fast as she could. Y/N tried not to wobble on her butterfly heels, and quickly slipped into the toilet, avoiding him at all costs. </p><p>Billy smiled at her shoes as he followed her, they were something very reflective of her personality. Then she slipped into the bathroom and right through his fingertips. Billy let out an annoyed huff and smacked his hands against the wall. </p><p>Y/N leaned against the door and cried for a while before going to refresh her make up. This was too much. Way too much, and she couldn't handle it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit goes down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(y/h/c) - your home country</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N had managed to successfully avoid Billy on her first day. It seemed he had things to do and she busied herself with all the work she could. When it had come time for her to leave, she had a moment of indecision.  </p><p>She wanted to know everything Frank had to say, but she was mad at him. In the end, curiosity won out and she trekked her way home, being very lucky that she narrowly missed Billy coming down to find her. </p><p>Frank heard the door open and his head shot up, red rimmed eyes staring at the tense form of his girlfriend. She kicked off her heels and sighed, shuffling to the couch and sitting down next to Frank. </p><p>"Explain," she said shortly, hands clasped tightly together on her lap. <br/>"I've known Billy since my first year in the service. He's been my Sergeant on my tours and we were best friends. Then... I became the Punisher," Y/N's form tightened and she looked at him with wide eyes. "And I found out about what Billy's been doing, what he has done, I can't not do anything about it. Um, Billy started Anvil a little after he got out." </p><p>Y/N sat through Frank's explanation, and only after Frank gently pried her fingers open did she realise that she'd made deep marks in her palms. </p><p>"So... you're the Punisher?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>"And you've known Billy for years?" <br/>"Yeah." <br/>"And you're on a mission to kill him?" <br/>"Um, yeah." <br/>"And what? I'm supposed to be ok with this?" She asked slowly, staring at him as he ran a hand through his hair and leant forward. <br/>"You don't have to be ok with it, you just- I felt like you should know before I leave." Her head snapped to look at him and she snatched her hands away from Frank. <br/>"What?" <br/>"I can't stay after I'm done. The cops'll be lookin' for me, and I can't put you in that kind of pain and danger." Frank reached for her hands again but she kept them away, standing up and beginning to pace. One side of the blouse she wore was untucked and her hair had come a little undone. <br/>"So you were gonna leave me after you were done?" Frank didn't answer and that was all she needed.</p><p>Y/N tried not to cry and nodded, rubbing her upper lip for a second before she turned away from him and let a tear escape. </p><p>"I want you to leave," she stated, all emotion gone from her voice. <br/>"Come on sweetheart," he began, getting up and walking over to her. <br/>"Leave," she said; Frank reached out to touch her but she backed away from his grip. "I said go Frank!" </p><p>She was screaming now and Frank stepped away, a small "I'm sorry" leaving his lips before the door slammed shut. </p><p>She slumped to the floor and sobbed into her hands, a wail leaving her lips as she hit the floor with her fists. </p><p>The next hour was filled with her sobs and they slowly ebbed out. Y/N lay in a tired heap on the floor, no energy left in her to move, breath, or do anything. </p><p>A knock echoed through the apartment but she didn't have the energy to get up. The knocking persisted and she finally let out an angry huff and got up. She grabbed a tissue from the table and dabbed at her cheeks, before angrily throwing the door open. </p><p>There Billy stood, some locks of hair fallen on his forehead. He'd swapped out his tailored suit for a thin grey shirt and black skinny jeans. </p><p>She slammed the door shut. Billy sighed and leaned his head against the cool door for a moment before continuing his knocking. </p><p>"Come on Y/N," he argued, not relenting his incessant knocking. </p><p>Y/N took a deep breath, was she going to let him in? She'd already had one explanation today, she probably deserved another. With a deep breath and a puffy red face compiled with a slightly foggy mind, she cracked the door open and stared at Billy's face. </p><p>Billy had aged well. The scruff of his beard looked good on him and he still had those same warm brown eyes. She opened the door wider and let him in, fiddling with the pendant like a nervous catholic with a cross. </p><p>Billy's strong back faced her as he stopped, unsure where to go. She brushed past him in silence, leading him to the living room and sitting down on the couch. He sat down beside her, feeling her warmth but not invading her space. </p><p>"Billy," she breathed out, and Billy didn't realise how much he missed that sound. <br/>"I-"<br/>"I don't think I can do this," she interrupted, eyes clamped shut as her breaths shook inside her chest. <br/>"Hey," he whispered softly, "hey, here, you remember what we did when you'd get panic attacks?" Billy was slightly hurried, pressing her chin to make her look up, but her eyes were closed. <br/>"Mhm," she whimpered out, the feeling of his fingertips against her arms making her shiver. Slowly she cracked her eyes open and began talking. <br/>"My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I'm from (y/h/c)," she touched her chest over her heart, "this is my heart," she moved her fingertips to the inside her wrist. "It's still beating," with a small steady breath she sat up straight. </p><p>Y/N stared into Billy's warm eyes for a moment, getting lost in the depths that were once so familiar to her. </p><p>"I owe you... so much," he began, continuing after she didn't interrupt. "I know, but if I could just explain-" <br/>"What could you possibly say that would make me forgive you for abandoning me?" She asked, sighing and looking to her feet. <br/>"Just- can I explain and then you can decide if I'm worth keeping around." Billy let out an awkward chuckle and tried pushing the strands from his forehead. </p><p>She looked at him with those innocent eyes she'd never lose, and hesitantly reached up. Her fingertips brushed against his forehead lightly as she tucked the hair to the side of his head, their breaths shallow as she pulled her hand back. </p><p>"Explain," she breathed out, memorising every detail of his face. <br/>"When I first got posted to Kandahar, I was clean. But then I got into selling heroine with our leader. Then I left the service and he gave me money to start Anvil. I'd do a job for him here and there but I was mostly independent. <br/>I-I couldn't let you be part of the decisions I made. You were - are - my everything, and the one thing I couldn't let happen was you getting hurt. You were so young-"<br/>"So were you!" She interrupted, eyes flaring as she stared at him. "Why won't anyone let ME decide what I want?" She asked angrily, huffing with frustration as she clutched at her hair lightly. <br/>"What?" Billy asked, confusion clear on his face. <br/>"You, Frank, both of you deciding that you're too dangerous for me. Let me decide what I want with my life!" <br/>"Who's Frank?" Billy asked curtly, shuffling back slightly. <br/>"He's my boyfriend," she said slowly, sighing and shaking her head. "I guess he <em>was</em> my boyfriend," she whispered, looking to his hands as a tear fell to her cheek. </p><p>Billy rubbed it away and tried not to smile. This, Frank, was out of the picture, he could have a shot. </p><p>She sighed once more, "everything would have been so much easier if you hadn't dumped me like trash on a Tuesday." </p><p>A humorous chuckle fell from her hips and she leaned forward. Billy smiled, she still had that personality that he fell for. </p><p>The room fell silent and she was sat right beside him, their thighs pressed together. She stared into his eyes, all inhibitions gone with the wind. </p><p>"I really wanna kiss you right now," Billy whispered, his face now right up close to hers. A shaky breath fanned over his lips and she leaned so close that their lips brushed together with the slightest of movements. <br/>"I want you to kiss me," she stared straight into his eyes as she spoke and the corner of his lip quirked up. </p><p>He pressed his lips to hers, relishing in the soft and smooth feeling as his hand cupped her cheek and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her chest tightened and she pulled away, forehead pressed against his, lips red and puffy. She clutched his shirt tight and bent down to lean into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest, her small form fitting perfectly in his lap. They were made for each other, he thought. </p><p>A harsh knock hit the door and she jumped as voices shouted incoherently. Billy got up suddenly and set her on her feet. </p><p>"Put on a comfy pair of shoes, is there a fire escape?" She nodded and pointed to the window, heart beating frantically. <br/>"What's going on Billy?" She asked, fear clawing through her as the pounding on the door got more violent. <br/>"Sweetheart, it's fine, just get the shoes on and come back, ok?" She nodded, "ok, now hurry." Billy pushed her in the direction of a hallway before walking to the door. </p><p>He threw it open and caught the wrist of one of the three men standing there. He pressed his fist into the man's chest and thrust the knife out of his arm. A gurgled scream left his lips before he dropped dead to the floor. Billy quickly disposed of the other two, turning around to see Y/N, staring wide-eyed at what just happened. </p><p>Specks of blood decorated his face and the strands of hair had fallen forward again. Billy wiped the knife on his shirt and walked over to her, pain shooting through his heart as she stepped back hurriedly. </p><p>"You just killed those men," she whispered hurriedly, eyes wide and frantic. <br/>"If I didn't, we would both be dead, now come on, you can't stay here." Billy came closer and began trying to usher her to the fire escape. <br/>"I-I don't want to go anywhere with you!" <br/>"Too bad, it's either come with me or die." She stopped struggling and let him drag her to the fire escape. </p><p>She stepped out and began climbing down, whole body shaking as she took each step. </p><p>Billy dragged her to a car parked nearby and shoved her gently into the passenger seat. He drove off as quick as he could, heading in the direction of the airport. </p><p>"You are so lucky that I grabbed your passport," Billy said, reaching over to the glove compartment and pulling out a passport. <br/>"Where the hell are we going?" She asked angrily, turning to Billy. <br/>"Rome." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>